The Real Reason Alice Left
by secretkeeper13
Summary: Alice has a peoblem so she leaves with a devilish plan. Will it work? will she spill?


ALICE'S POV

I was in my bedroom with Jasper; I just couldn't take it anymore I had to get out before it was too late. I rested my head on his shoulder and gazed up at him, "Jasper, I think we should leave." He glanced at me and I could tell he was thinking.

He lifted my head and stared at me, "why, what's wrong Ally?"

"I just think we should," I tried not to think of the reason behind it so Edward wouldn't know, he could also tell something was up but he was to worried about Bella to care, and it pissed me off.

I moved away from Jasper and stretched listening to the pops. Jasper watched me content trying to decipher my emotions, "O-okay. I guess we could, i-if we have to." I suddenly went to the closet and pulled out a suitcase and then deciding not to, instead I took a backpack and filled it with Jazz and I's clothes.

Jasper was moving around and I called out, "Good, well leave in a minute." I zipped up the bag and quickly went into the bathroom taking some lotion and other produces listening to Jasper trying to take in what I was saying.

"A minute, why a minute?"

"Well we don't want them forcing us to stay do we?"

Jasper looked at me and grabbed onto my hand and led me into the main room, "I guess not. Well tell me when you're re--"

"Ready." I giggled pulling him to the door and then decided to jump out the window instead but them I had a sudden vision that I could just pass it off a walk, so I quickly let go of his hand and I threw the bag out the window. I went back to Jasper.

He glanced at me and gently kissed my lips and whispered, "Okay let's go.■

We walked downstairs were the family sat and I took a good look around knowing I was going to leave soon. Edward questionably looked at us and before he could say anything I answered, "Jasper and I are going to take a walk, 'Kay?"

Before any of them could answer I dragged Jasper outside and picked up my pack and we walked to Edward and Bella's little cottage and I stopped and released Jasper's hand. "Can we stop for a moment?"

"Why?"

I just shrugged, "nothing, just stay here and I'll be right back."

Jasper considered it for a moment then huffed knowing he wasn't going to win,"'Okay."

I carefully walked into their cottage and felt my heart drop as I saw the pictures of them around the place I stayed focus and went to the book shelf and found The Merchant of Vince and tore out part of the title page and quickly wrote:

_Don'__t look for us. There isn'__t time to waste. Remember! Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'__ll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We'__re so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbye or explanation. It'__s the only way for us.  
We love you._

I then took the book and on the same page I wrote to Bella:

_Destroy this._

Along with the name J. Jenks and an address, I carefully shut the book and placed it back in the shelf and turned huffing out, "Let's hope this works."

I walked out and back over to Jasper as I stuffed the first torn out note in my pocket and smiled trying to hide the hurt in my eyes, I felt bad for Jasper and hoped this walk would change things. As we raced away from our home I smelt the horrible smell of a dog and right on queue Sam walked out and growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

I sighed, "Sam, if you see the family could you give them this?" I handed him the piece of paper and he took it staring at it as if it was going to hurt him.

"Why?" He asked and I could tell Jasper was trying to check my emotion and I controlled them taking his hand.

"Because, we have to go somewhere," I spoke carefully still being cautious. Sam huffed out a sigh and let us pass pocketing our message and I knew he would give it to them when they went to look for us. Jasper and I went hand in hand ready to find the right people and I was hoping I could get over my problem.

AFTER THE FIGHT

Jasper and I came back during the fight to save our families butts plus we missed them like hell so we came back to see how everything was going and so far they were happy to see us as well. Bella wanted to hang out so we were in my room slumped over the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Bella was the first to break our silence, "why Ally? Why did you leave?"

"If I told you, Bella, will you swear not to freak on me or tell anyone?" I was truly afraid that if I told her the truth she would hate me and never want to speak to me again and I loved her like a sister.

"I swear I won't freak or tell. What is it?" I could tell she thought it was no big deal, but it was and I just knew she was going to hate me for it too. I didn't anything from the future because I was uncertain that I was going to tell her but then something Emmett always told Jasper came to my mind. '_Stand up proud and hold your balls, then you can get through anything_.' Although saying I didn't have balls I took that part out and took a deep breath.

I sat up and stared at her taking in the way her eyes were filled with wonder and passion for everything. "Well, Bella, I kind of love Edward."

Bella Sat up to and began to giggle, "I knew that," _She already knew_!? I thought, "I mean you're related to him!" I huffed out, _of course_.

"No! Bella, I mean...I--"

She suddenly gasped and from the way she looked I could tell she finally understood. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh, my god"

I looked away waiting for her to yell at me, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"You mean to tell me that you're in love with my Edward?"

For some stupid reason all I could say was, "I'm so sorry, Bella." I couldn't say, that's the reason left, or, maybe its best if I go, but instead I say I'm sorry.

Her arms enclosed around me and I looked up to see her smiling face, "it's alright, Ally, I still love you."

I placed my head on her shoulder and gazed up at her like a poor lonely child, "so you don't hate me?"

She sternly looked at me as if she were my mother, "I could never hate you!"

"Thank you Bella that mean a lot," she calmed me down and I closed my eyes glad that Edward found her and was happy even if I didn't get him it was okay.

EDWARD'S POV

The girls were upstairs so Jasper and I decided to hang out in my room and chill since we had nothing else to do, Emmett and Rosalie were getting it on as were Carlisle and Esme and I could tell that Jasper was trying to concentrate on something else.

Jasper huffed and looked at the gold carpeting, "Edward, I have a problem."

I really didn't care right now I wanted to see Bella and hold her, but, since he was my brother I cared a little, "what is it?"

Jasper was holding his thoughts from me and I was to lazy to dig them from his head right now so I let him answer, "Edward, I think I'm in love with Bella."

I was suddenly on my feet and I glared at him, "WHAT?!" if he ever thought of her in anyway except sisterly, I swear. I couldn't control my anger I balled my hand into a fist and punched him square in the face; Jasper fell backwards from the blow and glared at me.

"DUDE! I wasn't serious!" he yelled at me cupping his cheek and popping his jaw back into place.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY IT???" I yelled back trying to control my rage, I as still upset I couldn't kick Aro's ass today, so I was a little edgy.

"What do I can't make random crap up for the hell of it?" He asked rubbing his face gently.

I turned to him and snarled, "No, no you can't!"

"Fine then I'm out of here." Jasper walked past me and out the door and I knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
